Role Reversal
by RuAlf
Summary: We reverse the role: you are the monster, they are the humans. Spoiler for last boss…? Just a drabble when you fight the second to last boss in the reverse AU
**Reverse!AU where the main character is the monster while the others are humans. Just a snippet I thought from the entire story my brain decided to come up with after I finish Undertale -and thought, "Man, what if Papyrus is a human? Would I date him for real?" then, bam, this entire elaborate AU is born. I know there's someone out there with the same exact base: where as the main character is a monster while everyone else is human, but this is just…my selfish mind on work.**

 **I wouldn't go as far as saying that this is spoiler since it is different than the game…but you, guys who haven't played, you know who's the last boss is, right?**

 **Oh, well…okay, maybe spoiler….?**

 **Enjoy it anyway...**

 **Disclaimer: Toby Fox is too awesome. He owns almost everything in this story except the story itself. Undertale's story is still his though...**

They are so little.

Tiny paws and tiny legs; he's astounded that they even managed to get this far without dying once. Is their magic that powerful? Are they a boss monster? How can they get past Undyne, no, that shouldn't be a problem, how can they get through anywhere? Most humans hate monsters with all their soul. Everyone has resented monsters for centuries. They won't stop now. Not even for such tiny, pitiful creature in front of him which bear the race of monster under their name.

"Little monster," he begins, not knowing what to entail behind his greetings, "…I…I do not want to hurt you, if I could…"

"But you have to…" they say firmly, their magic glows in faint red. He recognizes the magic; one of the weakest that almost holds no harmful intent. Red magic is defensive by nature, one that heals, not hurts. It is not a magic that was created for harming others. In contrast, it's the easiest magic to dispel when it is purposed to hurt someone. He grimaces, knowing the blazing will from their eyes.

If only…

 _If only he isn't so weak…_

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he whispers, his own magic flashes in dangerous crimson. The red magic that he channels is not by any means harmless. He and his wife are probably the only two who has this spell ingrained in their very being. It's so different than the monster's magic, his has the intent to kill, to hurt and to inflict pain.

How ironic that he's the one who seems to hold the power of a monster.

"There's nothing else I need to explain…" he clenches his fist around his trident, willing the magic to envelop his weapon thoroughly, coating it in calm red fire, "…you know how this will go…"

The monster nods.

He makes the first move, slicing down toward the child with surprising speed. The child yelps, their reflex manages to kick themselves out of the harm way. His attack doesn't stop there as he twists and slashes to the left, to where the child has leapt. Red magic flashes blindingly as condensed fire blocks the trident. It shatters upon contact, but manages to divert his trajectory, forcing him to retract his weapon. He smiles, praises the child for being capable enough.

They don't reply. Merely gives him a sad, hurtful smile.

It's better that way; he thinks as he moves in once more for another attack. This time, he thrusts the trident, its fire licks around the air, snaking its way to the target. The child is ready this time, their movement fluid as they dodges, brandishing their claws blazed in red fire with warm glow. He pulls his trident back, just in time to clash it with the claws, inches from the glowing red soul of his which has been exposed when his thrust misses. His usually well-hidden soul pulses rapidly, as if being pulled forward to the monster.

Battling with monster is really different than human. He recalls his matches with Undyne and not even once has he seen hers or his souls. They are a part of them that is so well-hidden. Each soul differs so greatly. Battling with monster always has that pull; unexplainable but exists. When Undyne was battling this monster, did her soul also pop out of her chest too? Did it make her hesitate? Did she stop the battle because of that?

The monster winces upon contact. They jumps back, the fire on their claw disperses. He searches their face and finds hesitation quivering on them, their body trembles. Well, they almost land a blow on him after all, on the purest form of his entire being. It will hurt him greatly to be attacked right there. He watches them recover, shaking their head as if trying to flick their doubt away. Their eyes fix on him as they nod to signify that they're fine, and they're ready.

He takes a deep breath, feeling his soul quivers, his determination declining.

 _They are just a child._

This time he doesn't use his trident. Flame flickers from the ground out of nothingness. He keeps the flame stable as it races toward the monster, homing faster than he intends to summon. They bring up their paws, summoning fire to counter his. They clash in a big fiery blast and everything disappears into sparks. He expects this and he hones in with his trident pointed right on the monster. He catches their eyes widen in surprise and their hands moves up in their last attempt to avoid fatal damage.

Their cry is the saddest thing he ever heard since his wife's tears.

Their left paw is pierced through. Something akin to blood is dripping from the wound, as red wisp of magic seeps out from their soul when he pulls out his weapon. It's heart-wrenching to hear them crying out to the air before biting their bottom lip, trembling in agony. Muffled, now their cry remains in lingers of sniffle and sob. They reach up to their eye with their right hand and wipe furiously at the tears dripping like rain down their cheeks.

"I'm so sorry…" he mutters under his breath, looking at his feet, catching where his trident had pierced the child, specks of blood on the sharp pointy end. The child looks at him, unsurprisingly in both fear and rage. They shake the emotions off though and soon enough, the mask of indifference is on their face, glued so firm, he can't even spot the crack. How low has he fallen to drive a child to this kind of state…

The monster makes the first move this time, their claws stretch, their fangs glisten. Red magic blares from their entire body as they force some to snag his soul. Their magic feels warm rather than hot, but it's the sting kind of warm. It pulls guilt out of him. He brings his trident up to stop their right claw from striking him, but he couldn't stop the red wisp lashing to his exposed soul, wrapping it in dark crimson flame.

He can feel the shift on his soul, the overwhelming warmth as he gasps, his defense falters under the previously weaker claws. They press on persistently, growling as if to boost their attack and overpower him even just for a second. A second of weakness is all they need and he's rewarded by a new claw marks on his cheeks. It hurts. Taking a breath also hurts, his whole body feels like he's in a fireplace. Warm but deadly. He slashes up with the trident, forcing the monster to skid back, releasing a burst of magic to dodge his slash.

Once again, another praise is out of his mouth, addressed to the child. They look at him, blinking rapidly, red magic flickers on and off around them. He wheezes, not expecting that their red magic will hurt this much. With his weapon trained on them, he composes himself, ignores the throbbing on his soul, signaling a significant damage on it and moves.

No. Even if they're just a child, he has to take them. Their body; their comatose body is needed. He has the burden of the entire human race on his shoulder.

"Farewell…" he says, raising his trident.

They notice the change on his magic, notice the urgency that pushes him. They gape when his magic takes place, burst of flame scatter across the room, leaving almost no room to move for them. Realization dawns on their face when he steps heavily toward them, his trident trained on them. He looks at them for the last time, before he closes his eyes, mentally prepares himself for the last time. This is it.

He thrusts his trident.

Only to have it collides with a glowing blue wisp of magic.

His breath hitches.

The child is clutched in a human's arms. A human who's looking up at him with what can be pass off as disgust. Someone that he knows from the back of his mind, but couldn't quite remember.

He can't remember.

"S-sans?" the child answers his question. They seem flabbergasted, confused and utterly puzzled. That scratch out the option that they have back-up reinforcement. Sans –or whoever the child savior is- glances briefly toward the child before he glares up toward him, dull blue eyes pierces chocolate orbs.

"kid…" his voice sounds disappointed, almost like a father whose child had disobeyed his order, "…what did i tell you about not sacrificing yourself?" the little monster flinches on his arms, whimpering reasons he can't catch before curling on themselves, continuously chanting 'I'm sorry'. Sans seems satisfied with this, but his eyes are still on his, keeping him under watch.

"I-" he starts.

"you only do what you think is best for us, humans," Sans breaks the eye contact, turns around with the monster still on his grasp, "…as our leader, you have no choice but to fight" the blue wisp disappears like a fire being snuffed out. The two figures start to move, walking toward the exit. He wants to call out, to ask what should he do, what would happen now, when a horrible pain struck him.

"Wha-" he manages, looking down. Something green, blood, red, his soul barely misses the attack. His body doesn't survive though and he collapses, his soul hovering on top of his head, vulnerable. He hears the monster exclaims something, Sans speaking in rapid ramble before he feels his soul being grasped and a cry of pain. He closes his eyes, focuses on getting his breath normal. As normal as a detached body could. His soul is somewhere warm; too warm.

"How stupid!"

Is that a flower?

He catches glimpse of vines everywhere, the ground split open to make way for countless vines. The green colors with bloody red mixes. Sans blue soul is out, emitting blue wisp with strength that might be able to match his magic. There's red magic splattering to the ground, crawling slowly as if controlled toward him.

Then warmth.

The child? Is it the monster?

"Who are…you?"

Do they have a name?

He heard their name before. A name. Somewhere.

What? Who is this?

"don't worry…" he hears.

"i'll reset…" he listens.

"you'll be fine…" he feels tired.

"i just need my determination right? just enough of that and you'll be fine in no time" he wants to sleep.

"okay, okay, i'll be back soon…don't forget about me…kid…"

He closes his eyes.

…..

Asgore wakes up with a start.

He's in his throne room, a watering can on his hand. Has he fallen asleep? Oh, dear, the age is catching up to him isn't it…? He needs to stay in shape…

There's a knock on the door, he registers. He puts down his watering can, humming before he shuffles to the door, turning the knob.

"Hello, is there anything I can help you with?"

"Yeah, I want to talk"

A hooded child - oh, must be one of those shy children

…they remind him of his son.

"Sure, come in," he takes the child's hand, "…would you like a cup of tea?"

Although he doesn't see their face, he's sure they are smiling.


End file.
